geggheadfandomcom-20200214-history
Elloway
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = | AppID = Elloway | S1App = false | S2App = true | Name = Elloway | AKA = Ellie | Species =Arkanian (offshoot) | Career = Technician | Age = | Status = | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Location = | Family = | Connections = | StatsRef = | Soak Value = | Wounds = | Strain = | Br = | Ag = | Int = | Cun = | Will = | Pr = }} Elloway is an Arkanian "modder": a type of technician. Story Elloway made Tinx when she was about five or six years old. Tinx is a "shield droid": a modified Marksman-H training remote that Elloway has been tinkering on and modifying in the years since. Tinx's offensive capabilities were removed and replaced with defensive features like a deflector shield generator to provide Elloway with a personal energy shield in combat situations. Skills Skills * Astrogation (Int) = * Athletics (Br) = * Charm (Pr) = * Coerce (Will) = * Computers (Int) = * Cool (Pr) = * Coordination (Ag) = * Deceit (Cun) = * Discipline (Will) = * Knowledge (Int) = * Leadership (Pr) = * Mechanics (Int) = * Medicine (Int) = * Negotiation (Pr) = * Perception (Cun) = * Pilot (Ag) = * Resilience (Br) = * Skulduggery (Cun) = * Stealth (Ag) = * Streetwise (Cun) = * Survival (Cun) = * Vigilance (Will) = Combat Skills * Brawl (Br) = * Gunnery (Ag) = * Melee (Br) = * Ranged - Light (Ag) = * Ranged - Heavy (Ag) = Weapons & Equipment Weapons * Gear, Equipment & Other Items * Tinx (custom "shield droid") Trivia * Maude Garrett voices Elloway like a Disney princess. * Freddie Prinze, Jr. described Elloway as "slightly cool", like a "high school sophomore". * Elloway is an Arkanian offshoot: one of many genetic hybrids engineered by Arkanian scientists to excel at specific industrial tasks and physical labor. "Pure" Arkanians have hands with four clawed fingers, and white eyes without pupils that allowed Arkanians to see into the infrared spectrum. Most Arkanian offshoots have pure white skin, hands with five Human fingers, and Human-like eyes. Though not as sensitive to extreme heat and light as baseline Arkanians, offshoots were more vulnerable to even the most minor of Arkanian illnesses. * Unlike most offshoots, Elloway has gray skin and night-vision as good as a baseline Arkanian. Elloway's offshoot hybridization seems to have been designed with increased intellect for specifically computer and mechanical work, as Elloway has been described as being created with "a wrench in her hand". * Because they are so easily distinguished from baseline Arkanians, offshoots are often treated as second-class citizens by the arrogant pure-blooded Arkanians. At best, a baseline Arkanian will shun offshoots with segregation. At worst, a baseline Arkanian will attempt to exterminate offshoots for their "weaker blood" (as Argaloh Adasca attempted almost four thousand years before the Battle of Yavin, using a plague that targeted elderly offshoots). In spite of this prejudice, Elloway considers herself and her specific offshoot DNA to be the "perfect" Arkanian (though she would never admit it). * Elloway's pointed ears suggest some Sephi ancestry. One of the most famous Arkanians in galactic history, Jedi Master Arca Jeth, was an Arkanian/Sephi hybrid (and thus, technically, an Arkanian offshoot). References Category:GEGG Wars Category:Star Wars Category:Tabletop Games Category:Player Characters